


Tony Stark's Birthday

by HarlowH



Series: Tony Stark's Birthday [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I'm updating bit by bit, M/M, Maybe a video, My First MCU Fic, Pictures, Tony Stark's Birthday, writing piece coming soon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlowH/pseuds/HarlowH
Summary: It's Tony Stark's birthday, and we need to celebrate!! I have a writing piece coming up soon!! Meanwhile enjoy the pictures and the video. I will update as the day progresses.*none of the pictures you see are mine*The writing piece us up, please check it out!!!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Tony Stark's Birthday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765717
Kudos: 16
Collections: Happy Birthday Tony Stark 2019





	1. Birthday Cake




	2. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony get coffee

> 


	3. Birthday video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't seem Ironstrange based, but I love it so here you go I'm sorry but I can't seem to put it into the chapter, so here is the link.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DMD2vgB9w2I>


	4. All the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Peter and Stephen giving their love.


	5. Rhodey & Pepper's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Peppers gift to Tony, this will be in my story for this series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pendant that will be mentioned in my story as soon as I'm done.


	6. Ending Part of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out my story, I just posted it.


End file.
